Drills of the type addressed here are known. Usually, in particular solid carbide drills and high performance drills from high-speed steel (HSS) with a relatively large core diameter of 25 to 35% of the drill diameter are used. In the case of such a large core diameter it is necessary to shorten the cross edge of the drill that connects the main edges thereof by means of a point thinning. This measure is known. In particular when processing very soft materials such as for example aluminium it often occurs that a built-up edge forms in the region of the point thinning of the drill due to the high friction between the chips removed by the drill and the cutting surfaces of the drill. These built-up edges increase on the one hand the cutting pressure of the drill, on the other hand they reduce the positional accuracy of the bores, because a drill with built-up edges has a more or less undefined edge geometry and is pushed out of the rotary axis in particular during the start of the drilling process. In double-edged drills, the formation of built-up edges can often be reduced by a generously sized and polish-ground point thinning, so that the chips can be carried off with low friction. In the case of long-chipping materials, an excessively generous point thinning has however disadvantages in respect of chip breaking, because the interaction of the main edge, the point thinning and the shape of the chip flutes determines the shape of the chips. Since the overall edge length is determined by the length of the main edge and the length of the point thinning, the width of the chip is in principle greater than the depth of the chip flute. This means that a secure chip removal through the chip flutes defining the chip space can be ensured only if the chips are formed in such a way that they can easily pass through the chip flutes due to their size. It has also been shown that chip forming causes high friction forces and thus also high temperatures to occur at the drill tip. When processing high-strength materials, crater wear, i.e. crater formation on the chip surface, and edge breakouts are frequently the result of a poor running off of chips.